Paths Cross
by Soraluigimario4ever
Summary: What if titles from super smash bros, kingdom hearts and RWBY where to cross paths and help each other to defeat the nobody's, heartless, and grim? The only way to find out is if you read! rated T for mild violence and mild language. Enjoy! (i don't own the cover image)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, RWBY, kid Icarus, legend of Zelda, super mario, or kirby. I would love feedback from anyone willing to read this as this is based on a crazy dream. thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1: the beginning

" _this games winner is… Mario"_ the crowd cheered with excitement as Mario walked off the stage waving at the fans and shaking link's, Kirby's, and pit's hand. They'd just finished their battle on the battlefield when a portal ripped the sky wide open, spitting out strange and mysterious monsters, ones they'd never seen before.

quickly taking action they all tried their best efforts to defeat them, only to relies that they'd only defeated only 30 before collapsing of exhaustion… but then, a mysterious figure sliced 50 of the beasts away to give them space. This figure then proceeded to destroyed all of the creatures within a matter of seconds, at least that's all Mario saw before he blacked out only to awaken to the figure pulling them all out by holding a strange weapon and saying " _heal"_ or " _cure"_ to awaken him and his comrades. "oh mama mia, what happened?" said the now confused Mario, "the last thing I remember is getting our buts whooped by those creatures, not even the underworld army is that tough and I defeated HADES for palutenas sake" said pit, _"don't worry, you'll be fine, my magic can heal any wound from a small scratch to an entire broken body"_ said the boy. "yeah but just who are you?" said link. "oh me? I'm sora but I'd like to be somewhere safer and not crawling with heartless, know any places?" "heartless, so that's what they're called." Said pit. "yeah I know a-" but then Mario was being interrupted by link "dude how can you trust this guy?" "because he saved our tails from those heartless creatures, that's why!" said mario. "anyways, I know a place."

Sorry for the short chapter but it'll be longer next time, like I said, I'd love feedback if anyone wants me to further write the story thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I decided to go ahead and make chapter 2, but I'm not making any more unless I get at least 5 reviews to see if anyone really wants to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the legend of Zelda, Kirby, kid Icarus, kingdom hearts, or rwby (though I do wish I had a keyblade!)

Chapter 2: a journey awaits, enemies unite!

Everyone gathered in the princess peaches castle meeting room with sora "Ok, let me get this straight, someone called 'Master yin sid' told you that there was a darkness problem in our world so you came here to warn us about the threat, but when you got here it was too late and everything went downhill from there?" said pit. "yeah" sora answered. "and you need a team to take out all the evil in the known universe" asked link. "yes" said sora. "well anything to keep the universe safe!" said an enthusiastic Mario. "ok but where's the little pink guy?" "you mean kirby? He's in the courtyard eating his 5th lunch in an hour…" pit said. "wow he can sure put it away!" "well, we've got a big journey ahead of us so we should stock up on supplies, I'll go get my bow and my wolf claws!" "then I'll get the items" said Mario.

It didn't take long to get the essentials like mushrooms and bombs, but then they got interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the castle exterior. They all rushed outside to see dark enemies and familiar opponents, bowser and ganondorf! "gwar ha ha" laughed bowser as he told every minion in his army (of a thousand) to charge and destroy Mario and friends "crush them! Grind them to dust!" Mario ran to the massive army, destroying all in his path except heartless, sora got those. Ganon then ordered his troops (about 30,000) to attack as well, that's when link, kirby and pit took action to take out the rest of them. when they got to the main threat, sora realized that they were covered in darkness! Knowing the chances of defeat, sora told them to get back. As they did, sora burst from a light covered shell to reveal a change in clothes and power, his outfit was now red instead of black and he now wields two keyblades instead of one. "His outfit transformed!" said an astonished pit. Sora didn't answer, instead he charged forward cutting a would be shadow in two then proceeded to move towards the now shocked bosses "damit, RETREAT" ganon demanded now hoping into a darkness portal before soras keyblades could get to him. Bowser followed suit.

With bowser and ganondorf gone, sora glistened in light until his 2nd keyblade was gone and his clothes turned back to black. Sora, now exhausted, walks back to the others with jaws dropped (except for Kirby, he doesn't have a jaw) "WHAT WAS THAT!?" pit shouted "that…was…valor form" he said "let's head back, we need to finish preparing for the journey" Mario said. About an hour later they had everything packed and ready to go, "so, now what?" asked link "you'll see" said sora. Holding his keyblade in the air he summons a space ship. "this is the gummi ship; it'll take us where to go"

"are you going to be okay while I'm gone peach?" "yeah I'll be fine, just go save the universe!" "understood". Mario then boarded the gummi ship. "so what's with those two?" sora asked "they're kind of a thing" said pit "oh, ok". After they all board, sora starts the ship and launches for the next world. "So what's next?" "we're going to a place called Disney castle I've got some friends to pick up"

Again, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try better next time and again: 5 reviews until I make the next chapter, see you guys then!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'm so sorry for not uploading T-T, but now that I'm back here is chapter 3! (somewhat spoilers for RWBY volume 3's ending… watch it then come back, I'll be waiting!)

Chapter 3: battle at Disney castle, members await the call!

"Hey sora?" Mario said "yes Mario?" "we've been in the ship for a while, when are we actually getting there?" "oh sorry, we'll be there shortly, watch this!" sora quickly pushed a lever and sped up the ship and within moments they reached their destination. And as always there's something up… something to get in their way, but it was different, very different than a koopa or heartless. "WHAT IS THAT!?" said pit. "it's nothing like I've ever seen before…" said sora. It had gigantic claws, black fur, red eyes, and what appeared to be a skull and bones on its head and shoulders. "so… what now?" asked Mario. "we fight it of course" said sora as his keyblade materialized, link drew his sword and shield, and pit readied his bow. The beast quickly slashed link, but the shield deflected the attack, pit pulled out a charge shot then proceeded to melee his back, the beast then hit pit with its claws, sora healed pit and Mario shot fire blasts at it.

The fight went on for quite a while before two slashes from a mysterious red figure and bested the beast. The figure landed and, to make sure it was dead, turned her scythe into a high impact sniper rifle and shot it in the head. "who are you?" sora asked her. "me? I'm ruby" she said enthusiastically, "but don't calm down just yet, more are here!" said ruby "but WHAT are they?" asked link "grim…" she said. So they fought the grim with ruby and they didn't stop until goombas and shadows started appearing, then they were in trouble but 3 more figures appeared wiping all the enemies out with a surprise attack. "hey ruby, you know them?" said pit. "yep, it took you long enough yang!" she said before one of the figures turned around "I could've come faster if it weren't for weiss and blake *slowpokes*" said the yellow figure "oh! You guys haven't met my team; Weiss, blake, and yang! Come on over here and meet the others mickey was waiting for!" "wait you know the king!" exclaimed sora. "well duh, we wouldn't have been here otherwise" said ruby. "ok, now I'm confused" Mario said "perhaps I can help with that" said the girl in white "can we please discuss names before kirby starts freaking out?" link said pointing towards a panicking kirby "ok ok, the one in white is weiss, the one in black is blake, and my sister yang" ruby said. "glad to meet you all, I'm mario" "I'm link" "I'm pit and that's Kirby" "and I'm sora" "well nice to meet you" said blake rubbing kirby's' head "now that the greetings are said and done, do you happen to know where the king is exactly" sora asked weiss "of course he's in his study"

After proceeding to the study, sora slightly opened the door and, sure enough, king mickey was waiting… but… sleeping? "don't worry I got this" said yang. Pulling up a target and shooting rounds until mickey awoke "AHH, YANG I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT IN THE STUDY" mickey jumped, now getting up from his desk. "heh, couldn't help it" she said giggling "so I got them your majesty" said sora "good we need you guys" said mickey "so, what exactly is going on" asked pit. "well, I'm not quite sure but it's bad" the king said "when did all this start?" asked mario "it all started when I heard a loud noise coming from the courtyard, I went to check on it when I saw a bunch of enemies, then when I tried attacking I saw that the ones in charge where a group of fauniss called the white fang, as blake told me, they fled to a portal that took them back to their world. So I asked sora to find the heroes of that world and bring them here. When he left, he came back with a team of four called RWBY, but he told me that another portal appeared and asked to investigate it, I agreed and told him to get the heroes there too and bring them here. He comes back with you all and here we are now" "but that's not all, a giant turtle came and kidnapped our friends before sora came" said ruby "he said that he was going to get them to work with him by turning them to heartless, another friend called pyrrha tried to save them but…" ruby said holding back tears. "pyrrha made a great sacrifice ruby, you know that" said yang with a tear falling down her cheek. "wait, mario don't you have a 1-up mushroom?" whispered sora "yeah I have a least 15 with me, why?" mario whispered back "we could revive pyrrha and help them save the others!" "that's a great idea, we should tell ruby, that could cheer them up!" said mario "soooo… ruby, about pyrrha" said mario "wanna get her back?" "how?" "well I got some mushrooms that can revive anybody you want, so how about we get her back!" "REALLY CAN WE GUYS, CAN WE!?" asked ruby "YES THAT'D BE WONDERFUL!" said weiss "then It's settled we're going to veil!" said mickey "wait, you're coming to your majesty?" said sora "well why not? I'm helpful too ya know" "ok then everybody, TO THE GUMMI SHIP!"

ok guys I have finished chapter 3 and am working on chapter 4 so it should be out by next week. Also if you think I SOULD NOT revive pyrrha let me know, other than that, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys. I've been caught up in personal matters, mainly trying to fix my computer, it's been VEEEEEERY problematic I haven't been able to fix the auto-correct on my computer after getting it fixed. That's some of the reason why the chapters have some spelling, grammar, and spacing problems. But NOBODY's perfect (get the pun) so that's also why thing's look weird, but anyway, here's CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4: darkness rises

"alright, everybody ready?" asked yang "everybody but kirby…" said pit now pointing at the ransacked fridge "ugh, COME ON KIRBY WE NEED TO GO NOW!". Kirby, now running with a burger in his mouth, tripped into the gummi ship. "ok is everybody here?" asked mickey "well let's see…mario…link…pit...kirby…ruby…yang…weiss…blake, yep everyone's here" said sora "good, let's go".

The gummi ship only took a minute to start moving into the portal, only to pop into the portal's own line of defenses "that wasn't there before" sora said confused "SORA, LOOK OUT" said mario. Sora looked and swiftly steered the Highwind out of the fired bullet bill, only to see a combination of nobody ships and airships "bowser…" said mario "the organization" said sora "what's the organization?" asked blake. "the organization is a group of 13 nobodies that one of the main threats we'll probably see while taking on the other threats we've already seen" answered mickey. Almost as if they ships' could hear them, they started firing as soon as they stopped talking bullet bills, lasers and all. Sora was unable to counterattack because they fired too much. "the gummi ship can't take this much damage; we need to pull back!" shouted mario. "yes it can, mickey is it possible that we could use cure on the Highwind?" said sora "yes but we need to act quickly!" "ok, weiss could you take the wheel for a bit?" "ok". sora let weiss take control and him, with mickey, started simultaneously using cure on the gummi ship "alright weiss, let's fire" said ruby, and with a press of a button, they start firing lasers and missiles and, to their surprise, they start winning and taking out ships left and right, pulling up a force field every now and then to deflect fire. "guys, I see the other end of the portal" said link "then let's floor it!" said yang, so weiss puts the pedal to the metal and zooms out of the portal to the other side, finally making it to veil.

With them landing on the other side, they are in front of a destroyed school-like area "Beacon…" ruby said, memories now flooding into her mind. They all got out of the Highwind "alright, our mission is to save team RWBY's friends and revive pyrrha, got it" said mickey. "ok, shouldn't be that hard" said mario. "no, it's not that easy mickey" said blake "yeah, we've got THAT to deal with" said ruby pointing at the giant flying grimm heading towards them at an alarming speed. "QUICK, RUN" exclaimed sora just barely missing its attack "guys, we need to find it's weakness" pit said. Mario tried to jump and hit it to the ground, but he got sent flying into a pillar from the grimms' tail. Ruby jumped, giving off an eleven-hit combo that damaged the beast, knocking it to the ground. "now!" exclaimed mickey. Everybody now unleashed all their power with link being able to finally defeat it. "why does link get the kill!?" asked yang "because bombs…" said link triumphal "well at least it's gone" said sora. "shall we continue?" asked mickey "let's" pit said re-grooming his wings.

It didn't take long for them to get to the tower where ruby found the crown pyrrha always wore "here it is mario" said ruby, tears rolling down her cheeks. "alright mario, do you think you can revive her with this?" asked blake "yes, but it's going to take more than a 1-up mushroom. Sora, do you have the magic for a curaga?" asked mario "of course I do it charged up with my MP hastaga, why?" "just use it when it touches the crown, ok?" mario said "yeah sure". Mario put the crown and the mushroom on the ground 2 meters away from each other, just in case, while sora pointed the Kingdom Key at the crown. 'I hope this works' mario thought. Pushing the mushroom along, it slowly made its way to the crown. Sora however, was already pointing his keyblade towards the crown ready to use the spell and ruby was just dying to see it work. With the mushroom just barely touching it sora used the spell "CURAGA" sora exclaimed. a bright light now emitting from the crown, blinding the group of 10 as a figure formed and the light diminished showing a redhead in somewhat of a Spartan armor look in a long ponytail, holding a spear and shield.

It was Pyrrha Nikos.

YEP, another short chapter with a horrible cliff hanger, BUT I hope you enjoyed…(heh heh, the nobody pun gets me every time…)


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO HERES CHAPTER 5! sorry for the wait, all characters, weapons and quotes (if you know them or not) are property of: rooster teeth, square enix, and Nintendo!

Chapter 5: an expected outcome and the goddess of light

"P-PYRRHA!" ruby exclaimed, almost popping everyone's eardrums and started running toward her. But her happiness quickly faded when pyrrha pointed her spear at her heart making her skid to a stop." WHO ARE YOU!?" she said, almost panicked and frantic. "it's me…ruby…don't you remember me and the rest of my team?" she said, sad at pyrrhas' forgetfulness, ruby tried to walk to her. "STAY BA-AAAAH!" Pyrrha was cut off when memories started flooding into her mind causing mixed emotions to come from her face. She fell to the ground, dropping her weapon in the process. She quickly fainted from all the emotions and memories coming back to her, but most importantly…

…memories of jaune…

"Quick! Get her to the gummi ship!" mickey exclaimed. Sora picked up her gear while pit and link picked her up and sprinted to the ship. "Pyrrha…" weiss said, almost terrified.

'what happened, what's going on?' pyrrha thought, suddenly joined by bright light from under her feet from the black void she was standing in. she appeared to be standing on a large pillar-like ground, with her friends on small sections next to a large image of her. ' _hello pyrrha'_ a silent voice called. "who's there?" she asked ' _I am of no importance…do you remember this boy?'_ a holographic image of jaune appeared in front of her. "jaune? Is that you?" she asked, his voice and another ran though her mind _. 'please, you have to stop her!' 'who?' 'pyrrha! She's going after that giant turtle, stop her before it's too late!'_ jaune disappeared and pyrrha felt a warm sensation on her lips, instantly remembering their kiss they shared. ' _you should've known that you were going to fall, I've been telling you before you started to fight'_ "I did what I had to" _'no, you did what you did because you felt your feeling for him and ran away. Not only to protect him, but to run from your feelings for him'. "_ what? That's crazy! I did it becau-" it was right she _did_ feel it and she _did_ run from it. "…you're right…" then heartless, enemies new to her, appeared _'now you must protect yourself'_ the voice said. "wait, what are these?" she asked

No answer…

"okay fine, lets fight" she drew her weapon, only for it to be replaced by another weapon. ' _use this against the heartless_ ' the voice said. "ok" she took her stance with the new weapon, waiting for the heartless to make its move. It jumped high and slashed, only for it to be blocked by pyrrhas shield, she stabbed and sliced the heartless in half, taking it out. ' _congratulations, you may now use the keyblade: 'bond of flame' for defending yourself and defeating the heartless with it. Now, point it at the door in front of you'_ a door appears and she points at it with the 'keyblade'. A light shot from it and opens the door ' _he's waiting for you, find him and follow your feelings, don't run away'_ pyrrha says nothing and leaves.

'Where am I' pyrrha thought, she was in a pajama set much like the redhead she was next when she heard ruby talking "Gu…she…..ake!" "Guys she's awake!" is all pyrrha could hear before she finally opened her eyes to see the familiar face. "ruby…" is the only thing she could say until she looks at her hand "bond of flame". "what?" asked ruby when everyone came into the infirmary to look at her. She can only name 3 others "blake, weiss, yang?" "yes that's right" said weiss "I'm so glad your back!" exclaimed ruby as she gave pyrrha a long bear hug. Sora was the last in when pyrrha awoke "hey is she oka-WHAT!?" he said in a surprised tone "mickey, she can use the keyblade!" "yes, I know, it was a surprise to me to." Mickey explained. "so this is what the voice was talking about…" pyrrha said reciving puzzled looks in return. "wait you mean you talked to the voice?" asked sora "yes, if that is what you call it" she said, face now concerned, "where are my weapons?" she continued "right here" said pit, holding her weapons "thank you, uh…" "pit, servant of the goddess of light palutena!" pit said joyfully "okay nice to meet you, wait…where is jaune?!" she asked looking among the crowd of faces, not seeing him "he's, been kidnaped along with the rest of you team" said link "…" she said nothing. feeling a lump in her throat, she could finally say "…oh" before tears started rolling down her cheeks "I-I thought I c-could s-save him. I guess not…" it finally sunk in and began bursting into tears "WHY? WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HIM?!" she finally gave in to her emotions, dampening her shirt and sheets. "you did your best… we weren't there when it happened. I-I'm so sorry" yang said, clenching her fists. She was angry now, burning hair and all. She ran up and punched the nearest wall…3 times "I'm surprised that wall is still standing" blake said as she tried to calm her down. "I-I'm such a fool… I should've ran with the others, with jaune…" she trailed off when she saw a certain pink puffball jump on the bed and hugged her, her mood changed drastically "OH MY GOODNESS, WHO ARE _YOU_ YA CUTE LITTLE PUFFBALL" she hugged immensely tighter, "p-poyo, POYO!" kirby exclaimed, pyrrha let go, with kirby now gasping for air. "that's kirby" pit explained, "and this is Mario, Link, Sora, and King Mickey." Pit continued. "well *sniff* that made me better." Pyrrha said, now smiling. "so, mind telling us about your keyblade again?" mickey asked. "sure."

After they were given the explanation mickey sighed "well pyrrha, that pillar you were on was your heart; and the voice was your hearts feelings." "so that explains why it knew about me and jaune; but what's with the 'keyblade'?" pyrrha asked. "the keyblade chooses who to be its wielder from the strength of your heart, you had a burning passion for jaune, so your keyblade is the 'bond of flame'" sora explained. "that doesn't explain why the keyblade decided to give itself to her now" link said, puzzled. "the keyblade works in mysterious ways…" mickey explained. "well anyways, where am I?" pyrrha asked. "the gummi ship!" pit said enthusiastically. "hm, well it looks like a nice place." She got out of the infirmary bed 'I wonder if my semblance still works…' she thought, she saw a metal tray and tried to focus as hard as she could, unable to lift it. "what? I can't lift it!" she said, suddenly exhausted. "what? Why not?" blake asked. "I don't know. umm… pit, could you come over here for a second" pyrrha asked. "uh, sure" he walked over, only for her to put her hand on his right cheek, "w-what are you doing?" "shh" pyrrha stated, "close your eyes and concentrate" "ok…" she closed her eyes. "through it is in passing in which we achieve immortality; through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by thy shoulder protect thee." She releases pit and becomes extremely light headed. "did you feel anything pit?" "no, why?" she becomes shocked and, with her lightheadedness, faints; unable to support her body any longer. "pyrrha!" link catches her before she completely falls. "what was that supposed to do" pit asked "it was supposed to unlock your aura, pit" a voice unknown to everyone except pit. Then, a certain green-haired goddess appeared. "L-Lady Palutena!?" pit said shock. "she was supposed to unlock what aura I couldn't unlock back then with the start of your fight against medusa" palutena explained "so, what you're saying is-" pit was cut off when a loud roar followed by a crash came from outside the gummi ship. "this is going to have to wait we need to stop whatever's causing trouble outside" mickey said as he ran out doors, with everyone soon following after. "kirby, watch after pyrrha" link said. "poyo!" kirby nodded, link then left to join the others…

HORRABLE CLIFFHANGER IS HORRABLE!, and since my birthday is coming on the 17th, my next chapter will be typed and delivered on the 17th of april as a birthday edition with a new comrade… or two… or three… *cough* *cough* *hint* *hint*. ANYWAY, thanks for reading, and I will see you all…next time! PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY BIRTHDAY CELIBRATION! Since It's my birthday, I've decided to make a birthday chapter about a certain female character, no not palutena. Someone with an April 20th birthday *hint* *hint*. Please enjoy the chapter, and to those who know who has this birthday…

enjoy your fangirling…

Chapter 6: the birthday girl and the dark vessel…

Everyone except kirby and pyrrha exited the gummi ship and were shocked at what they saw…

a big black figure with a hole in the shape of a heart in it, fighting grimm. "what's Darkside doing here?" asked sora "and why is it attacking grimm?" asked mickey. "I don't know, but it's a threat!" exclaimed pit, pulling out his palutena bow and began rushing off. "wait! Pit!" palutena shouted pulling pit into a worried hug "be careful, ok?" palutena said "you know I will!" pit said as he rushed off.

Sora, not questioning their little moment, called his keyblade and joined pit. "we need to split up into teams; one team to take out the grimm and another to deal with Darkside" mickey planned and split the group into two groups; palutena, mario and link went to take on Darkside with pit and sora, while team RWBY and mickey took on grimm that were fighting Darkside.

Mickey was the first to make waste of the grimm, followed by a trigger happy yang, punching and shooting any grimm in sight, ruby shot grimm from afar and slashed anything that came too close, while weiss and blake moved in sync to take out all the big grimm that mickey couldn't take alone. They had the element of surprise!

Sora and mario had done the close quarters combat while pit and link shot projectiles from a good fifty feet away, and palutena healed sora and mario when they took too much damage. it was going great, the grimm were shrinking in numbers and Darkside was close to being defeated. "keep it up! It's almost gone!" pit exclaimed "then let's go closer, we could help put it down quicker!" palutena suggested "good idea" link added. They came closer, ready to help deal the final blow; when something came rising from the ground, almost zombie like. They halted in their tracks. "what IS that!?" pit asked, he was answered when a strong, female voice came shouting behind them " _I_ say when it ends!". A female figure came jumping from behind pit, slashing not one, not two, but three creatures in a three-slash combo. "and who is THAT", a sigh came from her, "my name is lu-", she was caught off guard when a heartless jumped on her head "AHHHH, GET OFF ME!" she pulled the heartless and quickly slashed it with her sword "ugh, I hate when risen jump on me like this…anyway my name is Lucina, and this is my sword: parallel falchion, nice to meet you" Lucina said "well it's nice to meet you Lucina" palutena commented "but that was not a _risen_ that was a heartless" link added. "oh…what's a heartless?" Lucina asked "heartless are embodiments of darkness, drawn to pure lights and pure hearts, they want to put darkness in said hearts to turn them into more heartless." Sora explained "hmm, well at least it didn't scratch my face or something, especially on my birthday…" Lucina said "oh and have you seen a man with white hair and a book in his hand, have you?" Lucina added "no we haven't" mario answered" "darn, well I guess I'll join you guys for the time being" "ok, well let's finish the fight before anything else happens." Pit suggested "good idea!" palutena commented

I. AM. HORRABLE! Sorry it's short but I wanted to write SOMETHING on my b-day…

Hope you enjoyed…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, exams and school are a pain

I own nothing but the plot

Shippings WILL take place in the chapter, deal with it or leave…

Chapter 7: the true dark vessel and the tactician

"Take this!" sora blurted, defeating another grim. "ha!" Lucina killed another risen. "wow, she's strong lady palutena" pit stated "no doubt about that pit" link added "wait, lady palutena" palutena was too busy with a large body and an ursa to hear pit "I'll go help lady palutena" pit said as he rushed to her side. "I'll take the large body pit!" "ok, it's just me and this bear…thing" "that's an ursa pit" blake informed "either way, you're going DOWN!" pit charged at the ursa and dogged a large swipe from its claws.

The battle took way too long and it was showing on everyone's faces "ugh, this is tiring!" ruby complained "just keep going! We can do this!" Lucina said 'although, I don't know how much longer I can go myself' the falchion glowed a bright green as she shouted "you won't stop me!" to an ursa and used astra "well, if everyone's that tired then I guess I'll use my powers" she summoned a black hole "black hole… then MEGA-" she was cut off when somebody from the shadows shouted "THORON" all heartless and Grimm where decimated and Lucina instantly reacted "wait… I know that voice…ROBIN!". The shadowed figure came into view, but a neoshadow came behind him, a bright light shined from him and he quickly said "checkmate" and sliced through it with a sword with the looks of a lightning bolt. "so that's who you were talking about?" mario asked Lucina "Y-Yes that's him" Lucina answered. "but I fully examined the area before I found these guys, how-" "not fully Lucina, I know you like the back of my hand. I also knew that you wouldn't double check the perimeter after you look for others, I took that as my recovery plan to find you, and the others in fact" robin said, interrupting Lucina "*sigh* well, that's the robin I know…the great tactician of yilsse" Lucina was ecstatic to see robin, but had to keep a straight face to look calm and collected in front of everyone. "so, let's kick some tail!" robin said "all these heartless and grimm will know the day the great tactician got them good!" robin said excited "let's-a-go!" mario said with a hint of laughter.

"HAIYA!" mario exclaimed as he shot fireballs at heartless. this kept up for a while everyone was in high spirits, especially Robin and Lucina, "being reunited must've brightened their spirits lady palutena!" pit said, "yes, I guess they have something between them." Lady palutena replied ' _kinda reminds me of me and lady palutena_ ' pit thought, a noticeable blush on his face ' _I'll tell her after the battle_ '. Lucina and robin were using skills like crazy, almost like a combo, you could hear them shouting: "you will not stop me" "checkmate!" "hope will never die!" "weak point exposed!" and in unison "RAAAHH" killing any opponent around them. "yang, go help mario" robin told yang "gotcha!" yang went to assist mario in enough time to destroy a grimm behind mario "together now, ruby" link and ruby set out deadly combos that could beat anything in front of them. It was going good. "auto-reticle!" palutena though was growing tired, and with pit helping blake and weiss, she had fight by herself "pit! I need your help!" palutena called "I'm coming lady palutena, don't worry!" "ok, just hurry" pit saw something rushing behind her, a neoshadow, "lady palutena, look out!" "what is it pi-" she was cut off when the worst of pits nightmares happened right in front of him, palutena was too slow to relies that the heartless was rushing to her, and stabbed her, "LADY PALUTENA!" pit was furious, he dashed and cut through any thing standing in his way. Light burst around him as the three sacred treasures equipped themselves to pits body and wings as he shot through a now massive amount of heartless and Grimm, destroying enough so all other enemies got the idea to find something else to fight. Finally, at palutenas side, he assessed her for any wounds, seeing a large stab wound that was noticeably painful on her back "SORA, I NEED YOUR HELP!" pit shouted through tears, as he was in an unstable condition seeing palutena like this. Sora came over "oh no!" by now, everyone managed to clear the enemies "no, what happened?" weiss asked "sh-she was s-stabbed by a h-heartless" that was all pit managed to say before he was unable to silence his tears "p-pit…" pit heard palutenas voice and looked down at her "stay…calm…sora c-can…help, right?" she asked "yes I can, hold on a sec" he summoned his keyblade and used cureaga, and to everyone's surprise, the large gape in her back faded to make it look like it didn't even happen. "for an injury that size, she needs to rest for a bit" sora explained "let's take her to the gummi ship, she'll be safe there" blake said, about to pick her up. "no, I'll take her. I'm the captain of her guard, it's my duty to look after her" pit said, picking her up. "well, let's get to the ship. It's getting dark and Grimm activity around beacon have grown significantly since bowser destroyed the place." Ruby explained. Everyone agreed and headed back to the ship, pit being the first inside to put her in the infirmary.

 **Umm…I've been pretty occupied so sorry for this sucky chapter but, since it's summer I'll be sure to write more often. Thank you for reading and putting up with yet another horrible cliffhanger.**


	8. Chapter 8

OK let me be frank here… it may be obvious but, I posted two/three incomplete chapters and I am deeply sorry. So, to fix this, I will be posting FULL chapters with (hopefully) full detail, thank you for your patience…even though nobody's probably reading this anyway…

Chapter 8: Pit's surveillance

"Ok, that should be it for her treatment, she needs to rest over night to be at full strength" blake said. "wow blake, how could you tell?" asked yang "because sora told me so…" "dang, I thought you got this super-majestic power to tell how long they need to recover" yang said in a slightly disappointed tone "guys, this is serious, palutena was hurt really bad and she needs to be taken care of!" ruby said, obviously worried about palutena. "guys, I already said I'll watch over her." Pit repeated "are you sure, I mean don't get me wrong but, shouldn't you be… um…" yang was trying to lighten the mood but, to no avail "don't worry yang, I can do this." Mario was running from pyrrhas' room to palutenas' "pyrrha's awake again" he informed "good, let's see if she can tell us anything about what happened during the bowser attack" blake said "I'll start my watch, you guys go on ahead" pit said "ok but, we'll take off into the air to keep the Grimm and Heartless off the gummi ship, so expect turbulence" mario suggested "alright." With that, mario, yang, ruby, and blake left the room leaving pit alone with palutena. He watches her chest slowly rise and fall, grateful she's going to be ok but, regretful that he didn't stay by her side. "If only I stayed by her side, I could've prevented her getting stabbed by that heartless." He couldn't get the picture of palutenas' wound out of his mind and, as a result, had tears slowly run down his cheeks. At this point, pit grabbed a chair and sat by her bedside "I'm going to protect you, no matter what so, please, be ok when you wake up because…because…I…" he couldn't do it, he couldn't _say_ it; not to her, not like this, he was fighting back too many emotions, feelings about and to palutena "lady palutena…" pit said but, just as mario said, turbulence struck and bottles from a shelf above palutena started to fall and pit reacted swiftly to prevent them from falling on palutena. How you ask…

By turning himself into an angelic body shield…right on top of palutena…

Of course it worked but, somebody just came in at the wrong time…who you ask…

Blake…

"pit, are you o-…Um… pit?" pit froze and his face turned into a noticeable tomato-red blush "u-um yes b-blake?" "What are you doing?" "w-well certainly not what you t-think, that's for sure!" "really…because I thought you were protecting palutena from the contents of the top shelf…what _were_ you doing?" pit was REALLY embarrassed now "NO, that's what I was doing just…" pit got off of palutena and said "w-well…you see…um…" "pit" "yes?" "just stop talking." "ok…" "well, I came to see if you were ok, and it looks like both you and palutena are ok so I'll take my leave" and with that, blake left with a smile on her face. "Well, at least someone can wear a smile." ' _then again, the only one not smiling would be me…'_

"so pyrrha, remember anything from the attack?" link asked, starting the conversation. There was no response from her for at least a minute then, with kirby in her arms, she finally said "well, I remember 'bowser' calling the heartless and his minions to attack the school and…" she was trying really hard to remember but she couldn't remember correctly "I'm sorry guys, I just can't remember…" pyrrha said disappointed "hey! It's ok, just tell us when you remember something ok?" sora suggested "oh, alright then." Pyrrha said "now pyrrha, can I see your keyblade?" mickey asked "sure your majesty" she summoned her keyblade then handed it to the king. "hmm…so you got the 'bond of flame' keyblade, equal in both strength and magic…pyrrha, do you know any spells?" mickey asked "umm…no I don't why?" mickey answered with "because I wanted to give you these" mickey handed pyrrha two little orbs with symbols sticking out of them "pyrrha, these are two spells: Fira and Thundara. Stronger than fire and thunder but, weaker then Firaga and Thundaga. Use these when you're at a distance." Pyrrha accepted the spells "thank you, your majesty" "please. Just call me mickey, pyrrha."

Everyone was preparing for bed, all but one; pit. He couldn't just leave palutena there alone and by herself but, just then, a knock came at the door "who's there?" pit asked "It's me, robin" "come in" the door opened and sure enough Robin came through the door with a plate of food "you can watch her but, not on an empty stomach. Got it?" robin had a sincere look on his face "I don't know how you feel because nothing that deadly ever happened to Lucina" "so wait, you and Lucina are…" "yes pit, Lucina and I are together but, my point still stands" pit slightly understood where he was going with this but, didn't know what to say. "I don't really know was you two have between you but…" Robin placed the plate next to pit on a table that was close by "well Robin, I'm the captain of lady Palutenas' guard and lady Palutenas' best friend…not much to it." "pit, it doesn't take a tactician to know you're lying. Tell me the truth." Pit was astounded, when pit was asked what his and palutenas' relationship was at, he'd tell them the same thing he told Robin and they bought it but, Robin was smart enough to know the truth. "ok, you got me, I have a crush on lady Palutena." Robin let out a slight sigh, taking a seat on the other side of the table the food was on. "ok well here's what I think, after seeing you and palutena at the scene of the accident, it's obvious that she likes you back." "really? How can you tell?" "because the tone of voice and sentence contents is everything." Pit was overjoyed at hearing this. "now pit, I want you and palutena to have a talk, alone. Just to set things straight between the two of you and, who knows, she very well could accept your feelings. Alright?" Robin stood up and concluded "truth is one of the best starts to a relationship Pit. Good night." "yeah, good night Robin." Robin left the room and closed the door behind him. After eating: pit decided to go to sleep "Well, it's time I sleep…can't let lady Palutena see so tired…" Pit made a small cot out of spare blankets after covering palutena with one; Then, after he laid down and made himself comfortable, slowly drifted off to sleep occasionally muttering "…truth…" before falling into a happy slumber.

Palutena awoke with a backache "oh man… that hurts…" she looked around after sitting up and noticed she was in the Gummi Ship and heard a light, quiet snore. She looks down on her bed side and sees her trusty angelic captain, pit. "H-he, watched over me…" she was slightly startled when she heard a small yawn from the boy, earning a giggle from the goddess. 'well, good morning pit' she thought, pit looked up and saw palutena staring at him "oh, u-um… good morning lady Palutena!" Pit sat up, happy to see his beautiful goddess "yes, good morning to you too pit" Palutena had a warm smile that Pit loved seeing in the morning at Skyworld, and seeing it on the Gummi Ship was no exception and Pit was always his cutest to Palutena in the mornings. Palutena REALLY wanted to tell Pit and Pit wanted to start that conversation that Robin told him to do but didn't know how to started. "So…Lady Palutena… I've been wanting to tell you something" Pit started "Pit, I've been wanting to tell you something as well but, you can go first." Pit knew what she was talking about but didn't question it "well lady Palutena, after I saw you attack by that heartless I realized something…losing you would've been the worst thing in my life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself…so after Sora healed you I wanted to tell you right then and there that…that…u-um" Palutena knew what he was getting at so she started to tell pit "it's ok, I know how you feel Pit and I just want to tell you, yes…I accept your feelings and I want to be with you for as long as I draw breath!" Pit was stunned at hearing those words he was speechless but, managed to continue "how long have I waited to hear that lady Palutena!" he jumped up from the floor and tightly hugged lady palutena "UGH, P-PIT! MY BACK!" Palutena was still hurting from the attack and forgot all about her back pain. "O-OH! I'm so sorry lady…" "Pit…let…go…please" as told, he let go and checked her back for any bruises "are you hurt!? Please tell me you're ok!" "Pit, I'm fine but… I would appreciate the help walking to the dining room for breakfast please?" palutena asked "anything for you, lady Palutena!" "oh and pit?" "yes?" "just call me Palutena from now on, ok?" "ok! ...Palutena." and with that, they walked hand in hand to the dining area.

Pit and Palutena arrive in the dining area not surprised that everyone else was up and eating. "Well look who decided to join the living again!" yang said "yeah but let's not glaze over the fact that their holding hands" Weiss said, then everybody looked at them…everybody… " _well this became awkward really fast_ " Palutena whispered to Pit " _could be worse, they could've thought we were doing something else the entire morning"_ " _…you're right…"_ it was silent for a few minutes until pit decided to break the silence "so…as you can see, me and palutena are…" "together!" palutena interrupted "good to see you've finally maned up pit!" mario said "MARIO!" "What!? All I said was" "I know what you said…it's not funny…" pit was…not amused to say the least but, was still glade to be at Palutenas side…

 **Hey! Hope this was o.k. to the people that actually care. I'll try to upload something that continues off from this morning were pit and palutena confessed and if you don't like, don't read. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Chapter 9 is finally here! enjoy! (I also apologize to any child that decided to read this)

Chapter 9: the plan

After everyone had their fill of breakfast, Mario gathered everyone in the cockpit which was surprisingly large "Alright everyone, now that we've had our laughs, we need to discuss our plan to gather up some more members of our team if we want to take out bowser" Link entered the conversation and added "don't forget Gannondorf" Sora added as well "and the organization" mario tallied up the amount of enemies to start thinking of a plan "so that's fifteen baddies to take out and Fourteen of us…" Mario stated "so we need a few more comrades…" robin thought "we could ask my father" Lucina suggested "no, Chrom already has a full plate as it is" robin said, shooting down the idea "I could ask my friends!" sora said "you're right pal, and we could look for my three missing friends!" Mickey exclaimed. "great idea guys" mario said "so I could get Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy" "alright that's more then enough to match against our foes, and adding Mickeys' three missing friends, we will win for sure!" Robin said excitedly "but, there's just one problem…" mickey said "we need to find my three missing friends and… I only know where one is" mickey said, disappointed. Everyone's spirits started to fade "well, what's their name and location? They might know where the others are" weiss said "well, her name is Aqua and she's in the realm of darkness" mickey said "wait, you and Riku were in the realm of darkness together after we beat Ansem then Riku and I were in the Realm of Darkness after Xemnes was defeated, didn't you come across Aqua when you were in there? Because we didn't. Also, shouldn't the organization be gone by now?" Sora asked "well, no I didn't come across Aqua and I don't know how the Organization is back ether, everyone except Lea came back to the organization so I Just don't know" Mickey said. "then let's go save Aqua!" sora said "how are you so willing to go into a world made of COMPLETE DARKNESS, not knowing how much it has changed?" Blake asked "because a friend of Mickey is a friend of mine" sora answered "well, in any case, we should prepare before we depart. One wrong move and we'll be having darkness for dinner" pit suggested.

Everybody was preparing, weiss reloaded the dust in her Rapier, Lucina polished and cleaned her Parallel Falchion, and everybody ate what would now be lunch. "Alright, first stop: we head for Destiny Islands to get Riku and Kairi; then, from there we head back to Disney Castle to pick up Donald and Goofy. The rest will go from there." Sora explained. "alright, just give us a few minutes of leisure, there's something I'd like to do before we take off" Robin asked "sure, just don't take long" Mickey answered "Thanks"

While everyone was tying loose items down for takeoff, robin decided to check up on pit. He wanted to see if anything eventful happened, since he didn't see pit or palutena anywhere. Once he stopped by pits' room however, things got… interesting. Robin was just about to knock on the door when he heard a strange female noise that kind of sounded like whimpers and moans all the while hearing "ohh…riiiight theeerrrreee!" since robin had no idea what was going on…

…he opened the door…

…to see…

…Pit and palutena…

"oh, pit that back massage feels soooo good!"

 **(HA HA, what did you think they were doing, naughty reader you. THIS IS T RATED NOT M! get your head out of the gutter!)**

"guys! Come on we need to secure any loose items and you're in here giving each other massages!?"

"well, palutena was complaining about back pain, so I took it upon myself to make her back stop hurting."

Robin was silent for a few seconds _'maybe I give Lucina a back massage sometime…'_ Robin thought and without a word, left and closed the door behind him. Then a loud rumble came out of nowhere "ugh! What now?" Robin heard palutena say, Robin ran to the outside of the gummi ship and saw heartless attacking the ship "Sora! Get out here!" robin shouted. Sora, hearing Robin, he and a few others ran out and saw the commotion "not again!" yang complained "let's hurry up and get rid of them before they break anything!" blake said "agreed" link added. The ones outside the ship began to engage in a skirmish. Knocking out heartless left, right and center. "where do they come from?" link asked "I don't know but, let's give em' a good fight!" yang said, shooting down a heartless

Pyrrha, now sitting up in her bed, heard the commotion outside, got up out of her bed "what's going on?" her arm glowed with light and bond of flame appeared in her hand and she knew there was trouble. She put on her battle gear and grabbed her shield out of habit ' _it might have use'_ she thought. Kirby saw pyrrha running out of her room and decided to follow her.

She ran outside to see a small amount of people fighting a large amount of heartless. "Thunder" sora said and multiple lightning strikes shot down and destroyed a few heartless and she heard robin too "arcfire!" yang was relentless as well, with blake adding to yangs' damage, unleashing large combos, link was helping from a distance, shooting arrows to distract shadows off of the others to lure them to him before finishing it with a cut from the master sword. "it's chaos out here!" pyrrha said "poyo!" kirby said in agreement "we've got to help". Pyrrha joined the battle with her keyblade doing wonders! She took out heartless left and right and was quite surprised herself that she can cast her spells with ease, fire and thunder was all that she knew yes but, she was still surprised nonetheless.

After what seemed like forever, they dispatched of the heartless and the group proceeded to the inside of the gummi ship "alright, let's hurry up and get out of here to the next world. Next stop Destany Islands!" sora exclaimed, rushing toward the cockpit "turn on the engines" as the engines roar, "3…2…1…" everyone braced themselves "and we have LIFT OFF!" Sora said, moving a lever. A portal opened and the ship rushed into the big swirly vortex.

 **I am so sorry for making you wait! I just recently got fire emblem fates birthright and I've been playing it since and be for I knew it 3 weeks went by…but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.S. sorry that I sounded so gloomy last chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! This chapter will mostly be about aqua, a party member that will join the rest of the group. Enjoy! (also kinda-sorta Aqua x Ven Don't like, don't read)

Chapter 10: Aqua

She walked, for how long? She didn't know but, she DID know that she wasn't getting out of there…that dark hole known as the _Realm of Darkness_. "somebody, anybody, please help me…" she slowly whispered to herself, losing hope at every step. She still walked, not knowing why. She still was able to kill any heartless in her way without fail but, she felt lonely. Aqua wanted human interaction…

…She wanted to see Ven again…

Yes, the little boy who she put in safe keeping, only to find out that she couldn't be there to see the boy recover from his shattered heart and embrace him as soon as he woke up. Not that she knew exactly HOW to wake him up but, she still wanted to see him. She found a hiding spot she could rest in and decided to try to get some sleep. "Ven…Terra…I'll find a way out… I promise." She whispered before finding the bliss of sleep.

…

Blake finds Sora in the cockpit. "Sora?" mario asked "yes Blake?" Sora answered "Why did we take off so fast?" "because, while we were fighting those heartless, something… dark was emanating from them" "but, don't they always pulse with darkness?" "yeah but this is darker then before…gather everybody in the conference room, please" "sure"

*in the conference room of the gummi ship*

"Is everyone here?" Sora asked "Yes, everyone's accounted for" Lucina answers "good…now most of you are probably wondering why we gathered here without warning, well…" Sora trails off "Let's just get to the point, the heartless are getting stronger!" Sora says. Everyone that fought knew it and felt it but, didn't know if it was just at the time. "This must be because of Aqua… she's been fighting for so long in the realm of darkness, the heartless must be looking for a place to inhabit…" Mickey said, clearly in deep thought. "but, that doesn't mean we shouldn't help her out!" Ruby said. "Agreed, I think we should rescue Aqua first before we get to everybody else" Pyrrha suggested. "Why do you think that?" Link asked. "Mickey, how long has Aqua been gone?" Pyrrha asked. "Ten years." "That means that she has been fighting for her life for ten long years, that's more than I've been gone, and look how that's made team RWBY!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Yeah, you're right, Pyrrha! Come on Sora, you have to agree!" Weiss said. Sora knows how that felt, not knowing when a Friend will come back. He can't imagine how Mickey feels inside. "Alright, Mickey!" "yes Sora?" "set a course for the door of darkness. Let's go save Aqua!"

…

" _qua…a…ua!"_ aqua heard. She slowly opened her eyes and was in shock at what she saw.

Ventus…

"V-Ven…VEN!" she jumped up to hug him but, immediately fell back on the ground. "B-But. What?" she tried to gather what just happened, then looked up. Ventus was gone… "Ventus, please come back…" she said, on the brink of tears, the darkness was getting to her…

…

The road to the door was silent…surprisingly. Everyone was asleep except Mickey, who had been piloting the ship. He looked out at the darkness before him. "Aqua, don't cha worry, we're coming as fast as we can!". He pulled a lever that made the ship speed up. "Mickey?" Mickey was surprised to see Ruby stand in the cockpit doorway. "Yes Ruby?" Mikey answered. "How much longer do we have?" the young redhead asked. "Not much longer; we should be there within the hour. go back to sleep." Mickey said. "Alright…"

…

Aqua sighed. She had been without proper company in however long she's been in there. "That Ven was just an illusion, a trick on my mind." She thought aloud. "If I'm to find a way out, I need to not give in to the illusions that my mind makes…" Aqua said, she tries to get up and keep walking but, she couldn't get up. She looked around to see what was restraining her but, it was only her fatigue that held her down. "M-My fatigue finally caught up to me…" she said, unable to move. "I guess…this is… the end…" tears started flowing out of her eyes. "I'll never…see…Ven again…" her eyes grew heavy. "I never kept…my promise…" her heart was beating slower. "good… bye…"

.

.

.

Aqua wakes up in an unfamiliar location. _'…It's… too bright!'_ she thought. _"wake up sleeping beauty!"_ she heard, she tilts her head to the side to see a blonde girl, roughly her age. She tries to speak but, nothing comes out _'Who is she? Where am I?'_ she thought.

…

"Everyone cover me!" blake said. Everyone had been fighting non-stop ever since they opened the door of darkness. Everyone covered blake as her, sora, and ruby entered the dark door to retrieve Aqua, they had been fighting a lot of heartless and were just barely able to keep the door open and fight the creatures of darkness at the same time. "the D-Link says Aqua is a few yards away! Hurry!" Mickey shouted. Sora used his High Jump ability to jump in the air, he looked around for a few seconds before locating the blue haired girl. "I see her! Let's go!" sora exclaimed. Blake and Ruby wasted no time in following Soras directions to find the blue maiden laying down on the cold ground of darkness. Blake and Ruby picked her up and rushed towards the door, where the others had been fighting the heartless. "We got aqua! Let's get out of here!" Ruby said

 _ **This is where the chapter ends! I couldn't really work on this on that much but, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or so… also, bad cliffhanger is bad.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ugh… so it's apparent that I can't make a schedule for this so…here's chapter 11! I've also made a playlist on youtube called 'Playlist to soraluigimario4ever's: Paths cross' check it out if you listen to OST and such while reading (also, it might be too late but, slight spoilers for the kingdom hearts time line, and sorry in advance for the short chapter and late update)**_

Chapter 11: A Recovered Friend

"URGH…THERE'S TOO MANY HURRY UP AND GET OUT" Yang said, they could barely fight them off whilst keeping the now running heroes covered. They ran out just in time to close the door "Sora, Pyrrha, get ready!" mickey said, everyone else was closing the door as fast as possible and, with it closed, the trio of keyblade wielders were able to close and lock the door to darkness. "Alright, let's get out of here!" Robin shouted "Good, you heard Robin, get to the ship!" Mario said. They were able to get onto the ship and take off without any worries

…

Aqua sits up from her bed, looks at the blonde brawler and proceeds to look around the room. "Where am I?" Aqua askes "you're in the gummi ship infirmary. try to rest until the others come to check on you" Yang answers. ' _the…gummi ship?'_ Aqua lays back on the bed _'am I out of the darkness?'_ Yang stands up "I'll be right back" Yang tells Aqua. Yang proceeds to leave the room.

[in Robin and Lucina's room]

Robin looks for the Band-Aid wrap that he took with himself when Lucina was looking for him. Lucina herself was approaching Aqua's room with food and water. "come on, it's gotta be around here somewhere!" He finally manages to find the wrap and proceeds to Aqua's room, where he stumbles upon Yang walking down the hallway. "Hey yang, how's Aqua holding up?" Robin askes. "Fine, she woke up a little bit ago. Going to see her?" Yang answers. "Yeah, I saw that she had an issue with her arm so I got my bandage wrap." "Ah, I see. Well I'm going to help Link take care of stock, won't be long." Yang waves to Robin as he continues to Aqua's room.

[in Aqua's room]

Robin sees Lucina talking too Aqua. "…and that's how I got into the Realm of Darkness." Robin hears, catching the end of the story. "Wow, that's so sad! I'm sorry to hear that happened Aqua." Lucina says. "It's nothing, really. I just want to get my friends back." "Glad to see you two got acquainted with each other! I'm Robin." He said, walking into the room. "I got some wrap for your arm." Robin says "thank you Robin, it's nice to meet you." Robin finishes wrapping her arm, "there, that should do it. Just keep your arm steady for the rest of the day and I'll have Lucina check on it later tonight." He says, standing up. "Thank you, but do you know where we are going?" Aqua askes "that's what we were going to ask you…" Lucina answers, gesturing Robin to get Sora and Mickey. Robin nods, leaving the room to get them. Aqua has a look of confusion ' _I just got here and there asking directions? Also, why do those names sound so familiar?'_ these thoughts ran through her mind as she heard a slightly familiar voice and saw an all too familiar face. "M-Mickey?" she said, slightly shocked. Seeing such a familiar face was all too relieving. "Yes Aqua, it's me." Aqua stands up, slightly wincing from her arm, and hugs the iconic mouse. "hey, you were that girl that visited the islands when me and Riku were just kids right?" Sora asked. Aqua turns from her friend and has a brief memory of encountering two little boys on an island. "Wow…look how much you have grown! You're…Sora, right?" Aqua says, remembering his name. "yep! The one and only!" Sora exclaims proudly.

…

After an hour or two of filling Aqua in, she looks at everyone, who came to see the new member after about thirty minutes passed in the explanation; adding to the story in their perspectives. "well, it's nice to meet you all, thank you for filling me in." Aqua says thankfully. "as to where we need to go, we must head to Castle Oblivion to wake up Ventus from his sleep." Aqua informed. "wait, what kind of sleep?" Mickey askes. "is it like a quiet nap in a comfy bed?" Ruby askes. "No" aqua said, answering Ruby's question "hidden deep in Castle Oblivion, there is a room deep in the maze I created. That's where Ven is." "so…what is Castle Oblivion?" Sora askes "Castle Oblivion is an area I once called home." Aqua states "after the fight Against former master, Xehanort, Ven was placed into a deep sleep. With the help of Master Yin Sid, he advised me to find a safe place for Ven to stay. Since I was going to look for a way to bring him out of his sleep. At Radiant Garden, what you call Hollow Bastion; I found Terra, my other friend but, something was wrong with him… he… he was taken over by Xehanort! I fought him and after I won, a portal to the Realm of Darkness opened; and Terra fell into the portal, unconscious; I dove in to save him but, trapped myself in the process. Then… here we are now" Sora, putting two and two together said "so that's why we fought his nobody and heartless and they didn't even look like him…" Mickey took this as an opportunity to tell everyone "Guys, we have a new threat other than Bowser, Gannondorf, Heartless, Nobodies and Grimm. I know this sounds like a lot of enemies to encounter but, I know we can do it! We just need to find a way to coordinate our attacks to fight them off" Robin interjects "I'm a tactician, just leave the plans to me, this will take some time but until then, just sit tight and train for now." Mickey replies "Alright, everyone needs to train up and meet in the main conference room of the Gummi Ship as soon as Robin finishes the plans." Kirby has a slight look of discomfort on his face at the mention of training. Soft puffballs do make great punching bags after all. Everyone dispersed into training groups and proceeded to train.

After a few days, Robin is finished. "I have a plan…"

 _ **I am so sorry for how long due this is and how much you deserve this. After my internet went out for who knows how long. I got busy with school and classes… but I promise I'll upload when I can! Until then, I'll see you guys next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

HEYO! Once again, sorry about the late, late, LATE post but uhh…better than nothin'! Also, hello to all of the story followers, thank you for putting up with my terrible upload schedule

Chapter 12: Cut Short

It's been 3 days since Robin started his making his plan and he was finally finished. "attention all party members, please meet in the conference room immediately" Robin said over the com system. Pyrrha was finishing her training with Aqua, "So Pyrrha" Aqua started "Yes Aqua?" "Since when did you start to use the Keyblade?" she asked "when I first joined the group, I was met with team RWBY as well as Mario and his group. I first thought that it was a dream and put up my guard, ready for some sick trick my mind was playing on me and then… memories all started flooding back and it filled me with more sad feelings than happy ones, it all together made me pass out. I wake up in a place made up of only a giant pillar and everything else was black." "You were inside your heart. It's where all the beginner wielders usually end up to beat the darkness in their hearts before they obtain their keyblade" Aqua explained. Pyrrha looked ahead in thought ' _My...heart? I hope jaune is alright'_

[Mario's room]

"So it's finally time to discuss the plan. Alright, c'mon Link, let's go find Kirby and head to the conference room." Mario says. "Wait, Mario" Link looks worried for Mario. He had been quiet during training and he had seem to be distant from the others for the past few days. "What is it Link?" "Is something wrong? You seem distant." Mario sighs, "It's Peach. I'm worried about her and I just want to know if she's alright." "She's fine, you've seen her fight!" Mario looks at his old friend and smiles "...you're right!" Mario and Link leave the room in hopes that the plan that robin has works.

[Conference Room]

Alright everyone, this plan that Robin made should get all of our objectives done swiftly and finished in time to take down Organization XIII, Xehanort, Bowser and Gannon. Robin: you're up!" Mickey states as he steps down from the podium "Thank you Mickey. Okay everyone, here's how this is going to work. Everybody will be split into groups. One team will go to Destiny Islands and Disney Castle to pick up Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." everyone nodded and continued to listen. "The next team will go to Aqua's home and Wake up Ventus, Aqua will use the power of Mastery to wake him up. Then, we meet back up and go in search of Terra. Chip and Dale will provide the 1st Team with a Gummi Ship while the second team will take the Highwind. We will communicate through the Gummi-Com system that Chip and Dale will wire to the ships. Any questions?" Ruby spoke up "what are the teams?" "Good question Ruby. The teams are posted on the whiteboard behind me." Robin walks off the podium to show the Teams.

 **The teams are as follows:**

 **Team 1:**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Mario**

 **Kirby**

 **Mickey**

 **Team 2:**

 **Yang**

 **Blake**

 **Lucina**

 **Robin**

 **Sora**

 **Aqua**

 **Link**

 **Pyrrha**

Blake's ears perk up at the sound of a noise _"Faint… but definitely an enemy closing in!"_ Blake pulls out Gambol Shroud and readies herself "Guys… we got company!" "what's the matter Blake?" Aqua asks "oh! That's Blake's ears! She has cat ears that pick up what we can't!" Yang answers. "Wow. interesting, that can lead to huge tactical advantages later…" Robin says, intrigued by Blake's trait.

A loud boom echoed through through the Ship and catches everyone by surprise. "This is going to be rough!" Pit states "everyone! Prepare for battle!" Lucina said, alarmed by another boom. Whether they will have to fight or not. They do know that If they don't hurry, the ship will be torn apart before they can get Back to Disney Castle!

 **Hi! This marks the end of the series!... no, not really (because that would be a jerk move) I'm sorry for the late update again, but my B-day is around the corner and I will try my best to make another birthday special. As a gift from me to you! I will see you guys next time!**


	13. Dear reader

Dear reader,

I have not forgotten about you or this series. As you know of the past hurricanes and a series of life events, I am slowly getting myself back on track. I hope to continue soon, but I don't know when I will. Please have patience with me. I feel like I have failed as a fanfiction writer so, I will do everything I can to get a normal schedule up and going for both of the stories I'm working on.

I am deeply sorry,

Soraluigimario4ever


End file.
